


Fighting for You

by kamidog, MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man, Get Your Man (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Class of 1995, Bar Fight, Charles is a Honey Badger, Established Relationship, Home from University, M/M, No Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1998, and Francis has settled into his first assigned detachment. Charles, currently attending university in the pre-med program, comes to visit often, to the point that everyone knows who he comes to see.</p><p>Some people in the small town might take offense, but Charles can deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Kami, Story by Melo

 

The medical student was usually the one to patch people up after fights. It was extremely unusual for him to jump in on a fight, much less start one.

But here he was, sitting on the kerb, smoking a cigarette held between rapidly-colouring knuckles. His shirt had been lost in the scuffle, revealing more imminent bruises, and there was a deep scrape on his knee that he was ignoring. The other combatants were either gone or passed out in the bar.

He glanced up at the approaching cruiser, squinting at sunset reflected off the windscreen. As the officer stepped out, a defensive tension gradually bled out of his shoulders. “Didn’t think this was your shift.”

“Just caught the call at the tail-end of my patrol,” the Mountie was in duty-blues, but relaxed enough to lean against the near fender of the cruiser, arms crossed over the bullet-proof vest. “Want to make your official statement here or at the detachment?”

Charles pinched out the cigarette, stood, and with a raised eyebrow, pocketed the filter end. “Not much to tell.” The slight blush looked out of place with his left eye beginning to show signs of developing a spectacular shiner.

Constable MacKenzie sighed, and glanced up and down the street, checking for witnesses, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Dooley and Makepeace getting checked into Casualty with multiple fractures, right?”

“No idea what you’re on about, Constable,” Charles gave him an easy grin, leaning against the lamppost.

Francis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course not. Charles….”

“Nah, nothing to worry about,” he shrugged, not quite hiding a wince, “think I could get a lift home? My ride took off with a sure thing.”

In an undertone, the police officer asked, “Do you need it to look good or bad?”

“I’ll take shotgun if you’re offering it,” the medical student grinned. “I didn’t break anything, and even settled up my tab.”

“So you’ve been banned from the Rose?” he asked as he opened the front passenger door.

Charles waited until the doors were shut and Francis was driving away before answering, “I’m out for a month for participating in the fight. Makepeace and Dooley might have gotten life-bans, depending on how they behave when they get out again.”

“Something tells me this isn’t a normal brawl, considering Kat didn’t call the detachment until we got the fight injury notice from the hospital.” Francis frowned, “and you didn’t call me directly, so I’m going to theorize that the reason for the fight involves a reason I would not like.”

He gave a soft huff, not quite laughter, not exactly a sigh, looking out the window, “Just defending your honor, that’s all.”

“My…” the constable frowned, shaking his head, “Enough Charles, what was the fight about?”

“Makepeace is pissed because you shut down his uncle’s meth lab last month, so he’s been trying to start a rumour,” Charles shifted his shoulders, this time not bothering to hide the brief flash of pain in his expression, “According to him, you only busted his uncle because he turned you down when you tried to get him in bed.”

“WHAT?!?”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t the only one laughing at him when he said it. Dooley tried to back him up, but that made the laughter worse.” Charles gave a crooked grin, “I might have suggested that he and Dooley were sleeping together because nobody else in town would touch them.”

“So you didn’t throw the first punch.” It was a statement of relief, rather than a question.

“Tch, as if I’m that much of an amateur,” he scoffed. “Got plenty of witnesses, and besides, I made sure to stay in the range of the cameras.”

Francis smothered a snort of laughter, “No amateur, you just insinuated, in a rockjack bar, that two of the loudest homophobes for a hundred kilometers around were lovers.”

“It might not have had iambic pentameter, but it was poetic justice.” Charles shifted in the seat with a soft hiss of pain.

“Where’d you get hit?” Francis asked.

“Dooley got me across the shoulders with the pool cue before Kat tazed him,” he shifted in his seat. “Nothing broken, but it’s probably going to be hella bruised.”

“I have to turn in the cruiser and sign out, then I can take you home.” Francis concentrated on his driving, but his hands had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. After a few moments, he quietly added, “I still have the arnica massage oil, that should help.”

“Just remember to wash the arnica off when we shift from treatment to comfort.” Charles’s next stretch of his shoulders had nothing to do with pain.


End file.
